WIND OF CHANGE
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Guerra, lo único que se ve por los alrededores es destrucción. Hombres muertos por todas partes, mujeres llorando a sus seres queridos por todos lados, niños viendo como sus padres son asesinados ante sus ojos... RESTO DEL RESUMEN DENTRO.


**WIND OF CHANGE**

Guerra, lo único que se ve por los alrededores es destrucción. Hombres muertos por todas partes, mujeres llorando a sus seres queridos por todos lados, niños viendo como sus padres son asesinados ante sus ojos.

Pero ahí estaba él, ese joven de cabellos verdes, ojos amarillos y una piel extrañamente de dos colores batallando por evitar que su país fuera conquistado por otro, y así ser esclavizados tanto niños como adultos. Ese joven, que luchaba por su familia, su amada novia que no veía hace meses y a su hijo que no conocía.

¿Será capaz este joven de sobrevivir a este martirio para poder ver a su joven novia y conocer a su hijo?

* * *

**WIND OF CHANGE**

-Por favor no vayas- lagrimas caían por el pálido rostro de aquella joven mientras la lluvia mojaba sus rosadas hebras y sus verdes ojos se hinchaban por el llanto- por favor Zetsu no vayas.

-Sakura- abrazo fuertemente a su novia mientras más gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos- prometo volver dentro de poco- cierra sus ojos amarillos mientras el viento mueve su verde cabellera- prometo que volveré a tu lado sano y salvo para conocer a nuestro hijo- se separo un poco de ella para dar a ver su extraño color de piel, blanco y negro, algo poco común.

-Está bien confiare en ti- besa con amor los labios de su novio antes de ver como se subía a esa camioneta donde estaban más jóvenes- porque tuvo que empezar esta guerra justo ahora- se dijo para sí la joven mientras más lagrimas caían por sus ojos y se llevaba la mano a su vientre.

Se escucha como caía otra bomba y más disparos provenientes de diferentes lugares cortaban el aire. Él veía por la parte trasera de ese camión toda esa destrucción que la guerra estaba causando, él nunca había cogido un arma en toda su vida. Después de todo era un simple florista, lo más peligroso que ha cogido eran unas tijeras de jardinero. Veía como se alejaba más de la ciudad y se adentraba más al campo de batalla.

Pensaba en su novia, esa joven que conoció hace tan solo tres años. Nunca olvidaría ese mágico día en que la vio entrar por la puerta de la florería de su madre.

**/flash back/**

Un joven de cabellera verde se encontraba cortando unas espinas de unas rosas que habían sido encargadas un día antes, probablemente eran un regalo de aniversario o para hacer una propuesta de matrimonio. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando por la puerta aparece una joven de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes, ella se acerca tímidamente al mostrador donde se encontraba el joven trabajando sin prestar mucho interés a la presencia de esa joven que tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro al ver al guapo chico hacer una labor tan delicada.

-Disculpe- llamo la atención del joven que se corto un dedo con las tijeras- Oooh perdón, es mi culpa- dijo la joven parándose al otro lado del mostrador mientras pensaba en cómo podía curarle el dedo.

-No te preocupes, me pasa muy seguido- dijo sacando un estuche de primeros auxilios debajo del mostrador- en que le puedo ayudar- levanto la vista viendo mejor a la joven que se encontraba algo preocupada.

-Vine en busca de unas margaritas- dijo recordando con algo de melancolía el porqué había llegado a ese lugar- pero antes déjame curarte, después de todo es mi culpa- cogió un algodón y un desinfectante empezando a curar el dedo del joven.

-Al parecer no podre curarme solo- dijo en broma haciendo que la joven pelirrosa riera angelicalmente haciendo que el peliverde por alguna razón adquiriera un casi inexistente sonrojo- y puedo saber porque necesitas las margaritas, es poco común que sea una chica que busque flores para algo, siempre lo hacen los hombres normalmente- le pregunto a la joven mientras desviaba la vista.

-Bueno viene por ellas para llevárselas a la tumba de mi madre, eran sus favoritas- bajo la vista mientras una lagrima caía por su pálido rostro y le ponía una banda al dedo- listo tu dedo ya está bien- sale de donde se encontraba y se vuelve a parar al otro lado del mostrador.

-Gracias por curarme- se para y va en busca de las margaritas- lamento la muerte de tu madre, espero que le gusten- le entrego un hermoso ramo de margaritas a la pelirrosa que le sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy segura que le gustaran- iba a sacar su dinero pero sintió como aquel joven la detenía y le decía que no- ¿Por qué no me dejas pagarte?

-Es mi modo de agradecimiento por curarme- le sonrío acto que provoco que la joven bajara la vista algo sonrojada- espero verte de nuevo por acá…

-Sakura- le termino de decir mientras se comenzaba a retirar- prometo volver a esta florería…

-Zetsu- termino de decir mientras veía como la chica salía por la puerta.

Desde ese hermoso día de sol ella iba todas las tardes a esa misma florería solo para hablar con aquel joven. Los días pasaban, al igual que los meses y ellos cada vez se enamoraban más el uno del otro. Al cabo de unos dos meses Zetsu le propuso a la joven salir con él en una cita, ella feliz acepto y desde ese momento siempre estuvieron juntos, nunca se separaron. Después de haber estado juntos tres años ella quedo embarazada, pero en ese mismo año la guerra entre Konoha y Suna se desato siendo él mandado a combatir para proteger a su país.

**/Fin del flash back/**

No se dio cuenta en qué momento pero ya se encontraba en un campamento del ejército de Konoha, se encontraba tan inmerso en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de nada. Solo veía como jóvenes eran enviados a carpas para cambiarse a un uniforme de combate y luego ir a otra para recibir un arma.

Él se encontraba en camino para irse a cambiar, en ese camino vio a muchas caras conocidas, sus amigos, ellos que siempre lo apoyaban ahora se veían perdidos, esos que siempre lo hacían reír están más decaídos de lo esperado, ellos que nunca lo dejaron en ningún momento se iban en diferentes camiones para ir a combatir a algún lado del país para defender su patria dando tal vez la vida por ella.

-Zetsu- volteo a ver quien lo llamaba encontrándose con una cabellera rubia larga y un ojo azul.

-Deidara hace mucho no te veía- dijo empezando a ir a una tienda para deshacerse de sus ropas de sibil.

-Digo lo mismo- suspiro el rubio mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo- tú crees que logremos estar vivos hasta -que esto acabe- pregunto viéndolo con algo de melancolía.

-No lo sé- bajo la mirada mientras veía la foto de su amigo- aun sigues con Ino- afirmo, esa joven era muy conocida por él ya que era la mejor amiga de su novia.

-Así es- sonrió con melancolía- es mi única razón para vivir en esta guerra- miro al cielo que se encontraba oscuro- aun sigues con Sakura- pregunto.

-Así es- sonrió al recordar el rosto de su novia- debo volver vivo para verla y ver a mi hijo- sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba más a la tienda para cambiarse a su nuevo uniforme.

-Vaya, así que Sakura está embarazada- se sorprendió mientras veía con orgullo a su amigo- felicidades amigo, estoy seguro que serás un buen padre cuando vuelvas a casa- le golpeo el codo mientras reía para luego detenerse frente a una tienda- bueno acá me quedo, espero verte después Zetsu- se adentro a la tienda.

-Igual Deidara- siguió su camino a su respectiva tienda.

Ya estaba cambiando y con arma en brazos, esa arma con la que tendría que quitarle la vida a tantos hombres, esposos, padres, hijos, hermanos. Caminaba como muerto viviente hacia ese camión que lo llevaría a algún lado del país para combatir con toda su vida, para matar al enemigo si se le impone en su camino.

Subió a ese camión sin saber si algún día volvería a su hogar, si volvería a ver a sus padres, si volvería a ver a la mujer que ama, si conocería en algún momento a esa criatura que se estaba creando dentro del vientre de su novia. Con esos pensamientos, melancólico sintió como el camión empezaba a moverse a un sitio desconocido para él en donde no volvería a ver probablemente a sus seres más amados.

**/En Konoha/**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba con sus tres mejores amigas, todas se les veían demasiado decaídas, después de todo no se iba el hombre que más amas a la guerra todos los días. Las cuatro se encontraban en la casa de su amiga peliazul de ojos cafés claros que ahora estaban apagados. Todas cuatro lloraban amargamente mientras pensaban que la vida se les seria arrebatada en cualquier momento.

La pelirrosa mientras lloraba tocaba su todavía plano vientre y veía una pequeña foto donde estaba su novio, ese chico que le robo el aliento desde el primer momento que lo vio hace tres años, mientras lloraba vio como estaban sus amigas las que estaban iguales o peor que ella.

-Chicas- llamo la atención una rubia de ojos azules mientras contenía su llanto- dejemos de llorar como magdalenas, ellos estarán bien.

-Espero que tengas razón Ino- empezó la joven peliazul dueña de la casa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo- porque no podría vivir sin Pain- volvió a estallar en llanto.

-Cálmate Konan- hablo tímidamente una pelinegra azulada con ojos claros, tan hermosos como dos perlas finas- ya veremos cómo dentro de poco tiempo volveremos a ver a Deidara, Pain, Zetsu y Naruto junto con nosotras- dijo -mientras veía a sus amigas y pensaba en ese rubio hiperactivo que le había pedido matrimonio solo una semana antes de irse a la guerra.

-Gracias por tratar de animarnos Hinata- le sonrío con ternura Sakura mientras baja la cabeza aun poco desanimada- estoy segura que ellos volverán en algún momento.

-Cuando esa guerra acabe- suspiro Ino mientras miraba por la ventana un grupo de jóvenes que se iban a la guerra dejando a sus padres y hermanos solos- ojala esto no dure mucho.

-Ojala se te escuche Ino- Konan se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer- Sakura.

-Dime Konan- dijo la pelirrosa mientras volteaba a ver donde estaba su amiga.

-Crees que tu hijo o hija acepte a Zetsu cuando el vuelva- pregunto haciendo que la pelirrosa bajara la cabeza algo pensativa.

-No lo sé- suspira algo decaída- pero ten segura que esta criatura no se quedara sin padre.

Después de esa leve conversación las cuatro chicas se van cada una a sus respectivos hogares ya que se acercaba el toque de queda y no podrían salir hasta el día siguiente y si se encontraban en la calle de noche corrían el riesgo de ser asesinadas por soldados enemigos.

Así pasaron los días, cada día ellas se reunían a conversar y orar para que sus novios estuvieran a salvo de cada bala, bomba, ataque, emboscada, tanque, etc. Ellas solo querían que estuvieran bien y poderlos ver sanos y salvos de nuevo dentro de unos meses o años.

**/6 meses después/**

Estaba en el campo de batalla. Hace unas horas había empezado una pelea contra el enemigo, el se encontraba en compañía de un pelinaranja de ojos morados que se encontraba dando órdenes. Se notaba que ese joven que era el comandante de esa división del ejército. Otra bomba cayó, el peliverde empieza a ver borroso por el humo que este disparaba a los alrededores dificultando su vista y así su puntería para disparar.

Ve como una bala se le acerca a su pelinaranja amigo y se tira al frente de él para salvarlo dando que ese disparo le diera en uno de los brazos, cerca de la clavícula, en ese momento el cae al suelo agonizando, su amigo con horror ve la escena y ayuda a su amigo a salir de la trinchera con el colgándose de su hombre para lograr llegara al campamento más cercano para ser tratado.

-Zetsu resiste maldita sea- veía con terror a su amigo de dos colores que perdía mucha sangre- maldita sea hazlo por tu hijo.

-Pain por favor asegúrate de mandar a alguien a decirle a Sakura que morí en combate después del nacimiento de mi hijo- empezó a sentir que su cuerpo no daba más y cada vez le daba más sueño.

-Claro que no lo hare- le grito el pelinaranja enojado- tu vas a ver a Sakura dentro de poco y veras crecer a tu hijo entendiste- se acercaba cada vez al campamento donde habían muchos más soldados heridos por la bomba que había caído hace unos minutos atrás.

-No creo ser capaz de resistir- vio un poco como varios doctores iban corriendo donde estaba el caminando con dificultad- por favor manda a alguien dentro de dos meses para decirle que siempre la ame y amare a nuestro hijo- lagrimas caían por su multicolor piel mientras veía como más liquido rojo salía de su herida.

-No lo haras- le volvió decir mientras sacaba una foto de la pelirrosa del bolsillo del peliverde- que acaso no quieres volver a verla, a escucharla, a besarla, a abrazarla- le reclamo mientras recibía más ayuda de doctores que empezaron a examinarlo.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo pero he perdido mucha sangre- coge con dificultad la foto y la besa- pero entiende no creo que saldré de esta.

-Si lo hará señor- hablo el doctor mientras terminaba de examinar todos sus signos vitales- le juramos que le salvaremos la vida- dijo decidido.

-Están seguros de lograrlo- pregunto el peliverde con algo de esperanza- por favor díganme si estaré bien.

-Lo estará- volvió a decir mientras lo ponía en una camilla y corría a una sala de operaciones dejando al pelinaranja atrás- se lo prometemos.

La operación para extraer la bala duro tres horas, durante ella tuvieron muchos problemas porque el peliverde perdía mucha sangre y se le detuvo varias veces el corazón anunciando que el joven moriría, pero no paso así. El seguía vivo, puede que no despertara y así estuviera desde hace una semana al menos seguía con vida. Aun podría estar con los seres que tanto amaba y con esa criatura que nacería tal vez en un mes.

El pelinaranja siempre estuvo con él a su lado esperando que despertara, durante esa semana le aviso a su amigo Deidara en las condiciones en las que quedo Zetsu para que le dijera a Sakura y a su familia ya que el rubio seria mandado de vuelta a su hogar junto con otros jóvenes por ser aun muy joven y ser hijo único. Le pidió que hablara a sus seres queridos las últimas palabras que le dijo el peliverde y pidió que le comunicara.

**/En Konoha/**

La pelirrosa estaba en el hospital con sus amigas, ellas estaban en las sala de espera mientras veían como las horas corrían y ella se demoraba cada vez más. Pero que se puede esperar de un parto, ese momento que ellas esperaban que llegara con ansias para conocer a la pequeña Hana, esa niña que nacía prematura.

La pelirrosa pujaba con todas sus fuerzas y cada vez se sentía más cansada, no tener a tu novio o esposo al lado en un momento como ese es muy duro ya que no tienes quien te apoye y el de la doctora no contaba. Se escucho el llanto, Sakura por fin respira en paz, su pequeña niña al fin había nacido en ese tiempo de guerra. Ella recibió a su pequeña niña en brazos y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, esa pequeña criatura tenía el mismo color de piel de su padre pero su cabello y ojos.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en recuperación con sus amigas que no dejaban de ver a la hermosa bebe que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, las tres chicas tenían muchos regalos para esa pequeña bebe que no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

Justo en el momento en que Ino iba a cargar a la bebe sono su celular, ella extrañada mira el numero y casi llora de la alegría al ver el numero celular de su rubio novio.

-Deidara- dijo casi llorando haciendo que sus tres amigas la vieran.

_-Ino no sabes cuan feliz soy de escucharte_- dijo por el otro lado de la línea-_donde estas quiero verte ya._

-Estoy en el hospital- al escuchar un grito de niña suspiro algo divertida- estoy bien, estoy acompañando a Sakura que ya tuvo al bebe- se escucho un suspiro de alivio al otro lado.

_-Está bien, llegare al hospital en unos minutos- _se detuvo un momento mientras se escuchaba un pequeño bostezo perteneciente a la bebe causando que todas las chicas hicieran ruido- _te veo ahora amor._

-Está bien, ahora te veo cariño- colgó la rubia mientras contenía las ganas de gritar de alegría y lloraba de felicidad.

-Que sucede Ino- pregunto Hinata algo extrañada.

-Deidara está de vuelta- se tiro a abrazar a Konan haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

-Qué suerte por ti- dijeron las tres chicas con envidia.

-Descuiden chicas sus novios dentro de poco volverán- las animo la rubia parándose del suelo.

Pasaron los minutos y unos jóvenes muchachos con trajes aun de ejército entraban por el hospital donde esperaba una sonriente rubia que se tiro a abrazar a su novio con todas sus fuerzas demostrándole cuanto lo extraño. Mientras sus compañeros que lo acompañaban veían la escena un tanto fuera de lugar. Después de un eterno minuto la rubia guio a los chicos a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigas junto con la nueva niña.

Cierta pelinegra al ver entrar a su novio por la puerta no aguanto las ganas de llorar de alegría e ir a abrazarlo para dar a conocer cuanto lo había extrañado en ese tiempo que no lo había visto, mientras ese hiperactivo rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras besaba con ternura la coronilla de la cabeza de la joven chica que tenia por ojos un par de perlas.

Las otras dos chicas veían la escena con ternura mientras pensaban como serian sus reencuentros con sus novios, tal vez más emotivos que este, no lo sabían y tampoco sabían si volverían a verlos algún día. Luego de pensar en eso desviaron sus ojos a la puerta donde estaba un joven pelirrojo de ojos cafés que nunca antes habían visto.

-Chicas es un gusto volverlas a ver- dijo sonriente Deidara mientras se acercaba a la bebe para saludarla- es muy parecida a su padre verdad Naruto.

-Tienes razón Deidara- dijo el otro rubio mientras contemplaba a la niña que aun dormía.

-Chicas antes de decir algo queremos presentarles a Sasori, es un compañero de nuestro antiguo escuadrón y ahora gran amigo. Sasori ellas son Sakura, Hinata, Konan y mi novia Ino- dijo Deidara haciendo entrar al pelirrojo que se veía completamente aburrido y adormilado mientras les señalaba a cada una de las femeninas del grupo.

-Un gusto en conocerla- hizo una reverencia y se fue a un lado del cuarto a sentarse y ver disimuladamente a la pelirrosa con un tenue sonrojo.

-El gusto es nuestro Sasori- hablo la pelirrosa mientras le daba a Hana a Deidara que se veía algo asustado de tirarla- que era lo que querías decirnos Deidara.

-Bueno yo…- bajo la mirada algo triste mientras veía de reojo a la pelirrosa que le sonreía con ternura- hace poco tiempo Zetsu casi muere en combate, desde la última vez que hable con Pain el no había despertado de la operación que le hicieron para salvarle la vida. No te preocupes Sakura el sigue vivo pero dijo que como iban las cosas prefería que dejaras de esperarlo y buscaras a alguien más para pasar toda tu vida y ser feliz porque él puede que no sepa cómo hacerlo el día que vuelva si es que lo hacía con vida- termino de decir dejando todo en silencio mientras veían como a la hermosa pelirrosa le salían las lagrimas por sus grandes ojos mientras sus sollozos se empezaban a hacer cada vez más altos.

En ese momento todos en la habitación decidieron salir dejando a la joven con su llanto mientras sostenía a su dulce hija en sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón el pelirrojo no se inmuto en ningún momento a pararse de su lugar y dejarla sola, seguía ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido pero no lo estaba, solo meditaba como podría hacer sentir mejor a esa linda joven que le cautivo el corazón en cuanto entro por la puerta de esa habitación blanca.

-Sakura deja de llorar- suspiro el pelirrojo parándose de donde estaba.

-Pero Sasori…- fue interrumpida.

-Nada de peros- la miro con algo de seriedad y compasión- no debes ponerte triste por lo que dijo Deidara, Zetsu se pondrá bien, al menos sigue vivo y si de verdad lo amas cosa que puedo notar muy fácilmente- miera con ternura a la bebe que se había acabado de despertar- estoy seguro que nunca lo olvidaras y estarás con alguien más.

-Si creo que tienes razón Sasori, gracias- le sonrió un poco mientras abrasaba con delicadeza a su pequeña hija recién nacida.

-No es nada- le devuelve la sonrisa mientras veía la escena de madre e hija y se le llenaba su corazón de ternura.

Después de eso el pelirrojo sale por la puerta para dejar descansar a la joven dormir un rato, después de todo ya era de noche. Con esas pequeñas palabras de ánimo que él le dio ella supo que con él podría encontrar un verdadero amigo y tal vez alguien quien la ayudara a cuidar su hija mientras el verdadero amor de su vida volvía de esa guerra que ya llevaba muchos muertos.

**/tres años después/**

Hay están ellos dos, bajando de ese camión que hace tanto tiempo los había alejado de sus seres más amados. La guerra había terminado ya hace solo una semana donde Konoha logro ganar y seguir siendo libre del gobierno que quería someterlo Suna hace tan solo unos años atrás.

Estaban deambulando por las calles de la ciudad mientras eran observados por muchos habitantes de su ciudad como héroes por haber salvado a su país. Cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar para cambiarse y ver a sus padres y hermanos.

Pasaban los minutos, horas y ese peliverde ya con ropa de sibil no podía encontrar rastro alguno de la mujer que tanto quería ver. No la encontró en ningún lugar, eso era extraño. Busco a sus amigos, a ellos si los encontró y todos les decían que le esperaba una gran sorpresa cuando viera a Sakura.

El sin entender muy bien a lo que se referían siguió con su ardua búsqueda de la mujer que logro hacer que siguiera con vida durante esos años mientras combatía en esos campos de batalla donde el mato a más de un hombre inocente.

Estaba caminando por el parque principal de la ciudad cuando por el horizonte ve a una péquela silueta de una niña con su tonalidad de piel y por una razón cabello rosa. Ahí fue donde lo supo, ahí estaba su hija, esa niña que tanto había querido conocer y ahora la tenía a tan solo unos metros de distancia, su corazón se acelero, lo más probable es que su mujer también estuviera cerca.

Vio como esa tierna niña corría hacia donde se encontraba él con los brazos abiertos dando señal que iba a abrazar a alguien. Zetsu por inercia se arrodillo y abrió los brazos esperando que esa linda niña le vía un parecido y lo abrasara, pero eso nunca paso. Volteo a ver detrás de él y hay estaba un pelirrojo que abrazaba a esa niña.

-Papá- escucho como esa niña le decía a ese pelirrojo desconocido el nombre que le correspondía a él.

-Vamos Hana, tu mamá debe estar preocupada, vamos a buscarla- veía como él la alzaba en brazos y se fue con esa niña por nombre Hana.

-Zetsu- escucho un susurro a sus espaldas, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era la de su amada Sakura que lo vía entre feliz y asustada.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver Sakura- dijo serio con la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños- al parecer me hiciste caso y me olvidaste.

-De que estás hablando- pregunto desconcertada y con el corazón roto para después mirar la dirección en donde el peliverde le señalaba- estas equivocado, no es lo que parece.

-Entonces que significa- dijo serio sintiendo cada vez más como su corazón se partía en millones de pedazos.

-El es Sasori- empezó a decir mientras cogía la mano del peliverde- es un amigo que me ayudo a cuidar a Hana, ella lo ve como un padre ya que es la figura masculina más cercana a ella- le sonrió mientras sentía como el peliverde suavizaba la mirada- ella en él ve lo que tú no hiciste mientras estuviste en la guerra. Créeme yo nunca te olvide- sonrió con amor mientras abrasaba a su joven compañero.

-¿Todavía me amas?- le pregunto con ternura mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a regenerarse.

-Nunca deje de hacerlo. Siempre te espere- sintió como sus labios eran presionados por los de su acompañante.

Después de esa escena la feliz pareja se fue en busca de su hija que estaba siendo cuidada por el pelirrojo en el parque. Al llegar Zetsu por fin pudo conocer a su pequeña hija de solo dos años de edad y viendo lo hermosa que era. Después de haber sufrido un martirio en la guerra, casi haber muero, pensar que había perdido el amor de su vida por fin pudo ver a las dos personas que le ayudaron a seguir con vida y saber que ellas no lo dejarían nunca más.

El iniciaría una nueva vida con ellas, conocería a su pequeña hija y con ella nunca más dejarla sola. Verla envejecer a su lado y ver crecer a su hija para que ella inicie una familia como quiso que pasara desde ese día en que se fue a en ese camión a ese campamento a combatir.

**Fin…**

* * *

Ok, lo se una pareja un tanto fuera de lo común xD

**Inner:** un tanto? cuando fue la primera vez que lees un Zetus**x**Sakura?!

ok ._. bueno antes me gustaria decir que esperamos comentarios.

**Inner:** y una critica por ese final tan fuck!

No me critiques que no se me ocurria nada ¬¬

**Inner:** bueno eso es todo, hasta luego.


End file.
